dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Monarchy of the Fabellan Federation
The monarchy of Fabella, 'known as the '''Seat of the Tsar (Emperor) of the Fabellan Federation, Glorious and Mighty '(as the formal title says), or commonly the '''Seat of the Monarch is the constitutional monarchy, and the current government structure of the Fabellan Federation. The current monarch is Fukawa II, who ascended the throne after Emperor Hayate's death in 2011. The empress consort (Tsaritsa) is Octavia. The Emperor can also take charge as Patriarch of the Apostolic Catholic Church, and is the chief viceroy-general of the Armed Forces of Fabella. The Tsaritsa also can visit any country with the Crown Prince, the Duke and Duchess. The Seat of the Monarch can appoint a president, a prime minister, and a governor of each federal subject when a person running for an office, won the election. History During the time Fabella was established as an empire, Den'sostrion Fabelanike was the first emperor (tsar)/settler of the territory in 1552. When Fabelanike died in 1529, Tsaritsa Bavliena, first female empress took place after Fabelanike's death. Bavliena, 26 years old, the younger than Fabelanike was the successful empresses during her time before in 1600, 71 years old she abdicated her throne to let Muldaj Heriodanske (Tsar Heriodanske) to succeed. Heriodanske is the hard-working Tsar of the Fabellan Empire, notable for teaming up with Nagestanis, introducing Roman Catholicism, and aiding the colonization with other Fabellics. With Fabelania as the first federal subject, Heriodanske had to take control with his merchants to work on buildings for hospitality, build an army, and defense and strategy fortresses. Heriodanske abdicated the throne to Balsagnar, in 1645. Balsagnar was the first warring Tsar to fight the opponents with his wife, Empress Consort Makarme against the anarchists in 1667. Balsagnar is also the first emperor with a consort, approved by government. After Balsagnar died in 1710, 99 years old (the oldest reigning emperor in Fabella), Tsar Vagriajeej, the first Togastani succeeded Balsagnar after his death. Vagriajeej worked on the Nadezhda-Mir consitution for peace of the country. Vagriajeej also expanded Roman Catholicism with the other priests to Parviana (Pekoyama). Vagriajeej was succeeded by Alonzo I in 1748. Alonzo I is the second warring Tsar to team up with Spain against the opposing Dorak Vikings in 1767. When Alonzo I died at 1789, the 2nd Tsaritsa, Kagura took the throne suceeding him. Kagura that time was the same age as Bavliena's time of coronation (26), making her the second young Tsaritsa of the empire. In 1845, Kagura abdicated her throne and Tsar Sorangu'je succeeded her. In 1885, Sorangu'je died and the first Japanese Tsar, Ikaro Mitsushima took the throne as Fukawa I. Fukawa I was the most kindest tsars of the empire, helping the poor, reconstructing and reorganizing the Naegics, and strengthening the empire's government. In 1934, Fukawa II and his family members were executed by Fujiko Enoshima, the leader of the ESSR, making the monarchy be abolished by the Fujikoist government. But when Hayate, 15 years old in 1972, planned to restore hope to the nation, Hayate sided with his new army and fought against the Anarchists. When Hayate found Monica, last leader of the ESSR was beheaded, Hayate became emperor by honor. The Monarchy was restored again in peace. 2011, when Hayate died from cardiac arrest, days later his brother Sanshiro was crowned as Fukawa II. Order of succession * Tsar Fukawa I (born 1864-1934) * Emperor Hayate (born 1957-2011) ** Emperor Fukawa II (born 1969) *** (1) Sachiko Mitsushima (birth date unknown) Category:Monarchies Category:Fabella